


Cast Connection

by Solstilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom, jily - Fandom
Genre: Disney AU, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Jily Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstilla/pseuds/Solstilla
Summary: Lily had always told James how she wished she could reread her favorite books for the first time all over again. James felt like perhaps he understood that now, for as he stared at the red-headed girl in front of him, he knew he was falling in love all over again. He had been so stupid to let her get away. The Marauders and Lily work for Walt Disney World au. Little bit of fluff, little bit of angst.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	Cast Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not work for The Walt Disney Company or the brand. This fic is entirely imaginary and not representative of true life in any shape or form.  
> Thank you to my amazing betas, infiniteinmyownlittleworld on Tumblr; magic-girl-in-a-magic-world and midnightelite on both Tumblr and AO3! Also special thanks to petals-to-fish for encouraging me to write this.

Once Upon a Time, there was a beautiful fairy with long red hair and startling green eyes whose laugh could make anyone turn their head. She enchanted everyone with her beauty, in particular one bespectacled pirate. 

Well, strictly speaking, she was a _ fairy godmother in training _ , and not even remotely mythical. And the whole pirate thing was just an act he got paid to put up with while giving children makeovers. But the glasses were real, plus sometimes he did wear eyeliner to work, so there was that. 

That was her doing too- that fairy enchantress who lured him into her apartment with the promise of pizza bagels and made him melt into whatever crazy whims she had that day. That particular day, she had needed to work on her winged liner and, well, he was there. Honestly, James was just happy to do whatever made her happy. When she smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkled up and she scrunched up her nose. Best of all was her dimple; Lily only had one and it wasn’t very noticeable until she smiled. It was perhaps the most adorable thing he’d ever seen in his life, but James would never dare to speak those thoughts out loud. 

Lily must never know how he felt. It would ruin their friendship. Instead, James found happiness in just  _ being _ with her, despite the teasing he would get from Sirius sometimes. 

Like when he came back to work the next day and not all of the eyeliner had washed off. James remembered that day perfectly. 

_ “Really getting into the pirate theme, are you?” Sirius was dressed as Jack Sparrow, walking down the Adventureland leg of the tunnel back from the West Side Snack ‘N Go convenience store. Sirius claimed he couldn’t get through his shift without his Dunkin Iced Coffee. James knew he just liked the mocha flavor. _

_ The nice thing about having a best friend who was a character performer was that whenever James went on break, Sirius was usually not far behind. After all, for every hour Sirius was on, he got almost an equal amount of time off.  _

_ “What are you talking about? Pirate theme?” James asked, looking over at him as if he had three heads.  _

_ Sirius just nodded in his general direction. “You know, the eyeliner. Not sure that’s Disney look, though, bud.” James groaned, stopping him outside the merchandise cage to look in the mirror posted there.  _

_ “Shit. Sirius, I can’t get a reprimand. I’m supposed to apply to stay here any day now!”  _

_ Sirius barked a laugh, continuing along his merry way while James tried desperately to rub apparently the best longwear eyeliner in the world off his eyes. “That girl has you wrapped around her finger!” He knew that already, though. _

He hadn’t actually gotten in trouble for the eyeliner. Instead on the Hub (the cast website), he had found a “grape soda” for show from his manager, Minerva. Apparently, James “should embrace his inner pirate more often”. 

Grape sodas were actually very exciting, if he were honest. It was a way for fellow cast members to recognize each other and remained on your permanent work record. Usually it helped if you were looking for a promotion to have clear evidence of why you deserve it.

Maybe it was the grape soda, or maybe it was all the  _ #castcompliment _ ’s on Twitter, but somehow, James had managed to snag a full-time job with the company for when his Disney College Program ended. He even did so with a reprimand and a handful of points. To be fair, it was likely neither forms of recognition and more to do with the fact that he nailed his performer audition. 

He should have been ecstatic when he saw he’d been offered a full time position. Part of him was, really. But the other part was devastated. The offer read Disneyland, not Disney World. He would have to leave his friends. He would be leaving his roommates, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. 

He would be leaving Lily. 

Despite it all, when would that chance come back again? To work for Disney as a character performer, to spend his days with Marvel superheroes, to get a full time job in his dream role? 

He had accepted the offer, which he knew was stupid. He was so stupid to go accept this offer and then a week later decide to confess his feelings knowing full well he was going to leave her, but that’s what he did. And here he was on his last day as a Disney World cast member with the girl he loved, having to face the fact that he was about to  _ leave her. _ James wanted to remember every last moment with her, in case it really was their last. 

“This is it. The best spot in the whole kingdom for Sleepy Hollow waffles,” Lily announced, plopping herself down in the hub grass, the part encased by the fence in front of the castle. “Well, c’mon then.” She tugged his hand to sit next to her. 

James nearly dropped his waffle, catching it just as it became airborne. Football had at least given him quick reaction time. Seeing his opportunity to tease her, his face lit up. “I coulda dropped my croissant!” Lily quirked an eyebrow at the Vine reference. That had died like 6 months ago. He continued on. Poor Lily had no taste in her social media. “Y’know, we’re gonna get kicked out in a little bit for the dessert party,” he remarked, picking out the strawberries from his waffle and setting them on hers. 

Lily glanced up at him with a huge smile at the realization of what he was doing. “Strawberries!” He could’ve sworn his heart stopped at how happy she looked just then. Of course the smallest details like that she noticed. Yet, here they were as coworkers for a year, and she had no idea of his complete and utter love for her. 

It was love. He’d realized it a few weeks back. Tonight was the night he’d been planning to tell her. He just wanted everything to be perfect. But it wasn’t. He was leaving. Now, it felt so wrong to tell her how he felt just before leaving to the other side of the country. He didn’t even know how she felt. 

Maybe it wasn’t entirely all about him going to California. He was pretty scared of how she’d react. What if she didn’t feel the same? What if she thought of him as just friends? Could James bear to find out? He wasn’t so sure.

“Strawberries,” he repeated, looking over his shoulder at her as she picked at her waffle carefully so not to get sticky. The sun was setting, the air was warm but not nearly as stifling as earlier that day, and this was it. This was their last night together before he would move out of Vista Way, his parents would pick him up from the airport, and he would move in with them again on the complete other side of the country. He’d return to school and finish his last semester part time as he worked in Disneyland full time. Lily was going to stay here, in Florida. She and the girls had rented a house in Windermere, and she’d been offered a position as a princess. 

“Lil?” He had no idea when he would see Lily Evans ever again. It was now or never. James leaned in ever-so-slowly as she looked up and smiled. 

Only it wasn’t at him. 

“Hi folks, as we prepare for the fireworks, I just wanted to make sure that you’re here for the Happily Ever After Dessert Party?” Her voice was entirely too cheery for someone ruining his moment.

“Oh, we’re not.”Lily was already standing up. “Come on, James.” Damn it. Thanks,  _ Chris from Orlando _ . Find your damn nametag and leave him alone to kiss Lily.

He smiled at the cast member despite his feelings, handed his waffle off to Lily so he could push off the ground, and then followed after her once he was upright. “Game plan?”

She snorted. “This isn’t football, James.” 

“My plan,” he continued as if she hadn’t said anything, but his cheeky grin let her know he was well aware of the fact. “Is that we finish up these waffles and then barrel through the crowd to get to the front of the castle? You in?” 

Lily pretended to consider it, poking around at her waffle after handing him back his. “Of course I’m in, silly.” The two scarfed down their waffles, leaning against the fence to the hub grass. “Ready?” 

When Lily took his hand, it was like a spark of electricity between the two of them. Ignoring the very distinct mixture of panic and pure joy bubbling in his stomach, James pulled her closer. At six foot, he could navigate the crowds much easier than Lily’s five-foot-three. 

“One, two, three!” They raced through the crowd, Lily squealing with laughter the entire time. Although they nearly got taken out by a stroller, James pulled Lily out of the way just in time. They were nearing the front, just a few more steps to go when they were stopped by a barricade of guests sitting on the floor. Very carefully, Lily stepped in between each person, mumbling apologies their whole way to the front. They found it. Their spot. 

Front and center right at the rope. 

Gleaming with pride, James and Lily sat themselves on their burning hot concrete throne. No, really, the ground was hot from sitting in the Florida sun all day. Thankfully, Lily had packed a jacket in her bag and quickly set it down underneath the two of them. 

James took a deep breath, looking up at Cinderella Castle with a brick in his chest. This place had meant so much to him this past year. It was where he’d spent countless hours working until his feet grew sore. It was where he’d go every day off and find some new hidden corner of the parks to fall in love with. It was where he’d worked with Make-A-Wish kids to make their dream of becoming a real life pirate come true. It was where he’d been able to use his talent of making people laugh become a lifelong memory. 

They stood as the announcements for the fireworks show had started overhead. The sound struck James as something he’d never paid attention to but would miss all the same. There really was something about this place. If James had been a psychology major, he was sure he could pinpoint every little thing Disney did and how it worked to trick the human mind into believing in magic. As it was, his pre-law degree proved less useful for the task. But there was this undeniable sense of  _ something  _ in the air at this happy place. James was starting to believe it was magic. The second fireworks warning was starting. Lily’s hand had somehow found its way back into his own, and he smiled over at her shakily, hoping against hope that she wouldn’t see just how torn up he felt about leaving. She was lucky. She’d been offered a full time position here. She wouldn’t have to go. Jealousy wasn’t a good look on him, so he let it go just as quickly as it had come. In its place sat a mourning. 

Was this the end for them?

James rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand in an attempt to assure her that he really was okay. He would just miss the unique magic that Disney World held. 

Magic was being able to make a stranger believe in their wildest dreams. Magic was seeing the joy on his guests’ faces when their pirate or mermaid makeover was complete. Magic was seeing the unfiltered joy on a child’s face when they met Mickey Mouse for the first time. Magic was Sirius starting a dance party in front of the castle when the fireworks had been delayed. Magic was finding his best friends in a shitty apartment they’d been randomly assigned to. Magic was watching Lily Evans happy-cry their first day at Traditions when she saw the castle for the first time. Magic was-is- the unsurmountable bliss in the minute details surrounding him ever since he’d arrived.

Magic was his heart pounding whenever James’s arms brushed against Lily’s. Magic was her deafening laugh. Magic was the undeniable electricity between them.

Magic was real. Maybe it didn’t include wand waving or silly spells, but magic existed, for James had experienced it many times. Magic was alive and well in that very moment. 

“Hey? I’m really glad I met you.” With a start, James looked over and realized Lily’s eyes were brimming with tears. 

“No, hey, Lil…” Hesitating for only a moment, he moved to brush her hair out of her face. Electricity. “I’m sure anyone would’ve saved you from that stroller…” She laughed despite the sorrow she was feeling. James felt it too. How could you miss someone before they were even gone?

“But James, you’ve become my best friend on this program. I haven’t gone a single day in a year without seeing you and now it’s ending and...and you’re going to California and I won’t get to see you everyday and...who am I going to get Taco Bell with at one in the morning? Who’s going to dance with me at Disney Springs during those mini-concerts? Who’s going to be my impulse control at The Emporium? I don’t need anymore spirit jerseys, I really don-”

James cupped her cheeks suddenly. Now or never, right? His eyes searched hers, drinking in how big and impossibly green they were, sparkling under the dim glow of the castle up ahead. Her lips parted just the fraction of an inch, but that was all the encouragement James needed. His hand slipped to the nape of her neck and he guided her in. Just as their lips touched,the castle lit up with the triumphant music of Happily Ever After beginning. 

Her lips were soft and sweet and even more than he could have ever imagined it would be. At some point, Lily had thrown her arms around his neck and James hugged her waist tighter in response, lifting her so that her feet dangled just off the ground. Lily’s fingers found their way to the nape of his neck, tugging ever-so-slightly as he deepened the kiss. When she landed back on the ground, James was not ready to let go of her just yet. It appeared Lily wasn’t either. She leaned forward so that there was not an inch of space between them. He took that chance to dip her backwards like in those old-timey movies. 

Despite his reluctance, James was the first to pull away in order to catch his breath. Lily blinked up at him, shooting big green doe eyes at him, her pink lips stretching across her face in perhaps the most beautiful smile James had ever seen. Chalk it up to just another thing he would miss in Anaheim. 

James couldn’t help but throw his head back the slightest bit,laughing softly to himself at how utterly  _ elated _ he felt. Tonight had been everything he’d been dreaming of and more. He had planned to tell her how he felt, but he hadn't expected to show her-and certainly not for her to  _ reciprocate _ . Lily’s hand on his cheek brought his attention back to the redhead in front of him. Her forehead scrunched up before she went on her toes to shower tiny kisses all over his face.

They didn’t watch much of the fireworks that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at Solstilla on Tumblr!


End file.
